1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of displays must increase as information technology evolves. Flat panel displays have been developed in pursuit of this goal. One type of flat panel display, known as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, has pixels which output light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in corresponding active layers. Displays of this type have demonstrated relatively fast response speed, low-voltage driving and power consumption, and excellent viewing angle.